The Golden Boys Secret
by Denied Love
Summary: Draco Malfoy is out for a late night walk and discovers a horrible secrit. HpDm. This is my first so feed back is good.
1. Astronomy Tower

Hello fellow writes and readers. This is my first fan fic that i have fully published and put up on here. Just hoping that everything goes well in the creation of this story. I don't know how long this will go for since it's my first so please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the insanity in my head.

* * *

It wasn't normal for Draco to want to take late night walks but recently he just couldn't sleep. Something was haunting his dreams and he had no idea what it was. For the past few nights he traveled all around Hogwarts, a different place each time. One night he sat down by the lake, another he spent some time getting lost in the dungeons. Slowly he started to move up the floors of the castle.

Tonight he was heading for the astronomy tower to stare at the stars. As he came close to the door of the tower he heard a muffled sob. It took him a bit of time but he realized that it was coming from the other side of the wooden door in front of him. Slowly he turned the knob and creaked open the door.

Straining his eyes to peer into the darkness he sees a figure in the room, crouched on the floor. Walking closer Draco accidentally steeps into something wet and slips a bit on the floor. The figure lifts its head at the sound to reveal non other than Harry himself.

"Potter? What the hell are you doing up here?"

"Go away Malfoy," Harry answers, trying to make his voice bite but it was obvious to Draco that he was week. This baffled the young boy a bit; he was confused on what was going on.

Normally in a situation like this Draco would have mocked Harry to no end, but something wasn't right. There seemed to be an odd smell in the room. Potter was not ok.

"Potter."

"Get out."

Draco comes closer but Harry tries to scotch back. Draco stops his advance and realized that Harry was moving a bit slow.

"I'll hex you if you don't leave," Harry threatened, but when Draco looked closer at Harry he didn't even think the boy could move properly. Draco decided to be drastic and kneeled down next to Harry. Though as soon as his knee touched the floor something wet seeped through his clothing. Putting a few fingers to the floor and up to the moons light he could now see that the wet was actually blood.

"GET OUT!" This time there was force behind Harry's words. He pushed at Draco, but Draco kept his balance and pinned Harry to the ground.

"What is going on Potter? Where did this blood come from?

Harry gasped in pain. Pulling his wand out Draco muttered 'luminous' and light shown in the room. Harry put his arms up to shield his eyes from the intrusion showing non other than the deep gnashes in his arms. He had been cutting himself! Draco stood up and shown the light throughout the whole room revealing some blood here and there, Harry's blood. Turning to look back at Harry he became alarm to find the boy passed out from a lack of blood.


	2. Bandages

Harry Potter woke up to find himself in the hospital wing bandages wrapping his arms. Dumbledore sat in a chair at the foot of his bed, a pile of presents and cards between them.

"Why Harry?" Dumbledore asked, watching a few birds fly by one of the many windows. Harry didn't answer but kept silent as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The old man demanded, turning his head to look at the boy in front of him.

"How could I? All you want is someone to destroy Voldermort, what if I don't want to be that person?" Harry was shaking; honestly he didn't really have the words to tell his headmaster what was going on. He was just surprised that he was still alive.

"No, Harry, that's not what we think! Please talk to me and tell me what happened, what is wrong?" Harry was silent.

"Very well, I was afraid that it would be like this Harry. I have arranged for you to be watched by your friends every day, from wake to sleep."

"What you have to be kidding me! I don't want people to be following me!"

"Harry that is the way how it will be, I'm sorry." Dumbledore got up and walked out.

About half of the day went by and by the time supper came around Ron and Hermione came bursting through the door.

"Oh Harry, why did you do that?" Hermione was breathless and obviously worried.

"Why didn't you tell us mate?" Ron was quite annoyed and some what angry.

"Get out," Harry didn't want to see them.

"But Harry!"

"Come on mate!"

"GET OUT!"

* * *

Later that night Snape came through the door and handed Madam Pomfrey some bottles. She brought them up to Harry explaining that they were some blood replenisher. She moved away from him and into her office. Snape was watching him like a hawk. 

"Is fame getting too much for you Potter?"

Harry said nothing.

"What? Don't want the attention any more?" Snape sneered. Madam Pomfrey came back into the room to help Harry with his pillows and to point out what vials to drink just for the time being. The next thing Harry knew, Snape was gone. A few hours later Harry drifted off in to a fitful sleep full of blood, bandages, pain, and a certain blond-haired boy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry mumbled, "Get out."

"No. Potter I'm not getting out."

"..."

"What is your problem?"

"..."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me."

There was a silence between the two rivals. Harry looked off into the distance as Draco watched him.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, "It's past hours, you could get caught."

"It doesn't matter does it? Since you won't answer my questions. Maybe I'm slightly worried, I could possibly care."

"Or maybe your just here to point out how much I have messed up."

"If I was here to mock you don't you think I would of done that a long time ago?"

Draco was then greeted with a long pause of silence. Finally Draco let out a sigh and sat down on an empty bed next to Harry's.

"Ok Potter, you know how out of character this is for me. Normally I don't care, especially for someone I hate so much. It's obvious that you haven't been talking to Weasel and Granger. It's also obvious that something is majorly wrong. I would figure that the fame would be nice but..."

"It's not the fame."

"Then what is it?"

"Get out of here."

Draco huffed, "Fine." He jumped up off the bed and strode toward the door, "Oh and Potter, I'm coming back again tomorrow night." And with that Malfoy was gone.


	3. Daydreams

Draco sat at his desk in his history of goblins class. The droning voice of the teacher allowed his mind to wander. It has been 3 nights already that he visited Harry in the hospital wing. At first they wouldn't speak then Draco would finally come up with some kind of topic. They just talked about simple things, quiditch teams, classes, recent pranks going on throughout the school, just about anything. Draco would try to steer away from any topic that would bother Harry.

It took some time till Harry started to 'warm up' to him, though you could hardly call it warming up. He would voice his opinion at times but he still had the hollow look to his eyes. it was just a mask, he was just pretending. Draco had to find a way to break that facade.

As Draco was thinking up of plans and words that would either make Harry break down or lower his mask for a moment, a thought came to his head. Well not so much as a thought but a glimmer of a question. Why did he care? This question was pondered in his head for just about the rest of the day till around Potions time. To just about every body, Harry Potter was The Golden Boy, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the savor of the wizarding world. To Draco he was an annoying pest who didn't know anything about the wizarding world. Harry was Dumbledore's pet, all the girls of Hogwarts could think of, no matter what he did wrong in class the teachers still praised him. Just about everything about that perfect Harry Potter pissed Draco off. Potter was just so god damn perfect!

Draco through some ingredient into his cauldron when it finally hit him, the reason why he wanted to kind of help Potter. Or well not quite 'help' but he was curious as to why Harry was acting the way he was... and now Draco knew the reason for his curiosity...

"MALFOY!" Professor Snap was enraged, not only did his best student of his own house put the wrong ingredient in the pot at the wrong time but now Draco was stirring it absentmindedly!

As the contents of the cauldron burst all over Draco, the only thing he really was thinking was Harry Potter, the golden boy, wasn't perfect anymore.

* * *

When Draco woke up he found himself in the hospital wing. Harry stood at the end of his bed messing around with a few chocolate frogs on a tray.

"Well about time you woke up."

"What happened?" Draco asked, but then thought about it for a second and realized the mistake he made in Potions class, "never mind."

Harry snorted a tad at Draco, but the blond didn't mind, it was the closest thing Harry had to any type of laughter at the moment.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at Potions," Harry teased.

"I am but my mind wasn't in it."

"Obviously." Another snort followed.

The doors to the infirmary opened up and Ron and Hermione slipped into the room.

"Hey, looking good Malfoy."

"Piss off Weasel."

Hermione whacked Ron and turned to Harry, "Time to get going for supper Harry."

Draco eyed the girl and then looked toward Harry, "Starting classes again?"

"Yeah." There was a slight pause then a "I have to get going." And with that the three Grifindors were gone from the room.


	4. Late Night Visits

The next day was hell for Harry. Hermione and Ron had to follow him every where he went, under orders from Dumbldore of course. To top it all off though, everyone wanted to know why Harry was in the hospital wing. That's when his two shadows came in handy, by the end of the day no one dared to approach Harry, Hermione made sure of that. Not even the Griffindors themselves would go near Harry. That's the way he wanted it though, not to be bothered. Still, having those two around constantly was the last thing that Harry wanted. The boy tried to commit suicide for God's sake, the one thing he didn't want around him was the people that didn't understand or cared. When supper came around he was missing the hospital wing and the company that it provided. He missed Draco.

Malfoy didn't bother him about what was wrong, he didn't judge him on what he saw Harry try to do, and to top it off, Malfoy would visit him, but he can't visit Malfoy. His shadows wouldn't allow it in the end.

"Why do you want to go over there?" Ron huffed, "It's not like he's you friend or anything."

"Your better off leaving him alone," Hermione tried to reason.

Of course none of their words helped Harry. In the end all that Harry wanted to do was cut him-self, again, but he couldn't even do that. Dumbledore had his items ransacked, his razors found, invisibility cloak confiscated, and the map his father and friends made hidden. Harry had no way out, he was trapped.

At around midnight an idea finally came to him, Dobby. He quickly through on a pair of pants and a shirt and quietly made his way to the common room.

"Dobby?" The house elf appeared at the mention of his name.

"Harry Potter asks for Dobby! It's an honor that Harry Potter asks for Dobby!" Harry had to shush the elf.

"Thanks for showing. Do you think you can get me to the hospital wing?"

"Harry Potter is hurt?"

"Hush, no I'm not hurt, I just want to see Malfoy."

Dobby thought this over for a moment and then nodded his head. With a snap of his fingers Harry was outside the doors to the hospital wings.

"Thanks Dobby."

* * *

From that night to the night before Draco was let out of the infirmary, Harry came to visit him. They would talk about everything or nothing at all. They would play wizards chest, eat some of Draco's get well sweets, gossip about classes, home work, and other students, or just talk in general. Over time the two boys created some kind of friendship.They never traveled into any deep conversations about home life or friends. The most personal topic that was talked about was how annoyed Harry was with his two shadows. At least he had someone to talk to about it. Draco never bothered him about his feelings or how destructive he's being.

One night Draco ended up falling asleep on Harry. Harry just shrugged it off, cleaned up their mess, and prepared to go back to the Griffindor dorm room. On his way out he saw a small blade on one of the tables near the doors. He stood there a few moments, staring at the flat sharp object. Harry stole a peek in Draco's direction and then another one at Madam Pomfrey's door. With a slight of hand and a few seconds later Harry was out of the room and there was an empty spot on the table.


	5. Harry and Draco, Draco and Harry

Now that he was out of the hospital wing Draco was wondering what would happen between him and Potter. Would they start to get a long a bit more? Or would things go back to the vicious cycle that they had since their first meting. Lost in his thoughts Draco accidentally bumped into Pansy whom he was following down the hallway. With a look she turned to him asking what was wrong. Naturally there was nothing wrong and Pansy needed to keep her nose out of peoples business. She glared at him but it was easy to ignore as a blacked haired boy started to walk twoards them. The two boys shared a glance as Potter walked by, but Draco's eyes continued to follow his back.

* * *

Pansy is truly annoying but not stupid. She saw what happened. She had an idea what was going on. She weighed the possibility in her head. Malfoy and Potter. Draco and Harry. But what about her? She loved Draco, she wanted to be with him, he was the person her parents had pushed her to be with. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were starting to back off from Harry. They thought he was being better. He didn't seem so jittery any more. He still didn't eat that much food, but his grades were doing better. Maybe his with drawl from cutting was leaving him. Yet, Hermione wondered why he was recuperating so fast. Ron was blind and was just happy that he had his friend back, or well mostly back. But then in came the next equation to Harry's problems. Ginny.

"I'm sorry, I can't be with you," Harry said to the red haired girl while they walked through one of the many hidden passages in Hagworts.

"But why not!" Ginny squealed, she was quit devastate. She love Harry, but she saw what what happening. She had an idea what was going on. She weighed the possibility in her head.

"Look, sweets, your a wonderful girl, but your more like my sister and to tell you the truth..." Harry trailed off.

"Your gay, I knew it!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW IT?"

"Heh, I know you love me and I love you too, but you don't love me the way how I love you. I know that it's not quit obvious now, but I seriously think your gay Harry." Harry looked at the youngest Weasly and started to think things through.

"Well maybe not gay, so much as bi."

With a hug and a slightly lifted spirit the two walked arm in arm through the corridor. So Ginny will never get the man she wants, the least she could do was to make sure that he was happy in the end.

As the two friends hit one of the main halls and took a turn they found Malfoy and some friends. Harry stiffened for a moment as he and Malfoy shared a glance but he kept on walking by the other boy. He waited a few seconds before he stole a glance over his shoulder at the back of the blonds head. All that was flying through Ginny's mind was _Harry and Draco. Potter and Malfoy._


	6. Last Resort

Draco rushed after the line of teachers as they hastily made their way to the schools Hospital Ward. By the time it was his turn to enter the big doors into the ward there was a crowd of teachers surrounding a bed to the far end of the long room.He was just able to push his way past Professor McGonigall to see Harry's pale face.

"More blood replenisher potion," Madam Pomfrey called and Snape slipped an uncorked bottle into her hands. "What are you doing here?" He asked when he spied Draco standing right next to Pomfrey. All Draco could do was watch as the potion was forced down Harry's throught.

"Where did he get the blade?" The blond haired boy asked motioning to the stolen razor on the table besides the bed. "It looks like one of my emergency ones that I was cleaning last week," Madam Pomfrey answered, obviously distressed at the very thought that if this boy died it could be her fault.

"I thought he was doing just fine," Dumbledore whispered to no one in particular. "Ya well he wasn't," Draco replied.

* * *

Harry woke up with a throbbing headache and the bright sun in his eyes. He felt a bit whipped but he was defiantly awake now. He reached for his glasses to see the big pile of sweets and get wells at the bottom of his bed. The first thing that went through Harry's head was _I'm alive?_ but when the doors opened to the ward and a quite pissed off Draco Malfoy strutted in with a Hermione and Ron at his heals the only thing Harry could think of was _Shit!_

"What do you think your doing here?" Ron snapped at Draco, "He's not your best mate!"

"Ya, your right he's not but at least I could see something like this coming when no one else could," Draco calmly commented back. Ron effectively shut up but his face did turn a brighter shade of red. Hermione just huffed and turned to Harry, "Why? What are you thinking?"

After a few silent minuets Hermione broke down in tears and turned herself away. "Git" was muttered from Ron's mouth as he tried to tend to the girl.

Once again the big wooden doors opened to revile Professor McGonigall and Professor Dumbledore. As they walked closer to Harry's bed the other three moved away to give them room.

"We have been thinking," Dumbledore started, "and we don't think that your friends are enough for the job of keeping you safe Harry."

"Do you want help Harry?" McGonigall asked, almost pleading. Harry didn't really know how to answer her question. Yes he did want help but how would it happen? There was so much crap that he had riding on his shoulders here in the wizarding world. How could anyone help him?

"Oh Harry," Hermione sobbed.

"OH WHAT A LOAD OF CRAP!" Draco couldn't take it any more. There was no way he was going to let Harry fell so bad for himself when there was no reason to.

"Mr. Malfoy watch..." McGonigall was about to reprimand Draco but he butt in, "Potter your going to stop, your going to get help, and I'm going to make sure of it!"

Draco glared into Harrys widen eyes and silently a pact was formed... Draco was going to make sure that Harry got help and got better. Harry was going to make sure that he worked hard enough to put that help to the best of use.

Draco and Harry, Harry and Draco.


	7. Breaking Point

Writers Note: (UPDATED)!

First off I'm horribly sorry that it has taken…. Wait 2007…. 2011… um really long since I have updated my only story. -.- please forgive me. Honestly I wasn't feeling the story line very well. Then I sat down, accidently clicked on my story link, read my chapters, and realized at the end that it was mine. :D haha. Ya I'm so special. Anyways hate me latter and someone tell me what the spell check issues are later. I've been thinking about this next chapter for years and I know just how I want to do it. Thanks to jetsonastro24 i have updated and fixed this chapter. Our gratitude. STORY TIME!

Breaking Point:

Writers Note:

First off I'm horribly sorry that it has taken…. Wait 2007…. 2011… um really long since I have updated my only story. -.- please forgive me. Honestly I wasn't feeling the story line very well. Then I sat down, accidently clicked on my story link, read my chapters, and realized at the end that it was mine. :D haha. Ya I'm so special. Anyways hate me latter and someone tell me what the spell check issues are later. I've been thinking about this next chapter for years and I know just how I want to do it. STORY TIME!

Breaking Point:

"Come on Potter! LET ME IN!" Draco was furiously pushing against the boys bathroom with Harry also pushing on the other side. By now there were many people in the hallway and a great commotion has been created.

"NO GO AWAY!" Harry had enough!

It has only been a week since Harry's last mishap to the hospital wing and since waking up to falling asleep someone and almost anyone have kept watch over the slightly suicidal teenage boy. Poor Harry had no time to himself and was about ready to break! The reality was Harry needed to be watched, he was still feeling the need to cut and many times it was hard eat or sleep.

Now he was becoming suffocated. If he wasn't with Ron, Hermione, or Draco, some other Gryffindor and the occasional Professor would walk him to class, meals, library, bathroom, and everywhere else he needed to go. Harry was never alone!

"POTTER YOU ARE NOT GOING INTO THAT BATHROOM ALONE!" Draco pushed harder against the door.

Finally Draco had enough; he stepped back, pointed his wand, and let fire. Harry and the door was pushed hard enough by the spell so that there was a good 4 feet distance from the door frame and a knocked over Harry. A stunned Harry turned around and looked at Draco, not sure where to continue.

Draco stomped up to the other boy with giving him a very dark look. The two stared at each other for a few minutes in silence before Draco said, "You're under a suicide watch Potter, you can't be alone."

Stunned, Harry just said, "But I need some room." Harry got up and walked out of the bathroom leaving Draco quite.

It took the Slytherin a few minutes to realize he was supposed to be following before he could make his feet move again. By the time he caught up with Harry the crowed of people had dispersed and they found themselves in a very quite hallway.

"Potter wait up," Draco called after the fast passed Harry. "Potter. POTTER. HARRY!"

Hearing his name Harry turned around and looked Draco in the eyes. Getting his attention Draco jumped into what he never knew he had to say.

"Listen I know we don't get along and I've sent some mean curses your way but something has changed. I don't like seeing you hurt. That first time on the tower it was hard to understand why I felt bad for you but after the second time I was just scared you wouldn't wake up. I don't know what's going on but I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore and I'm not going to leave you alone. You might hate me and you might not want me around but I will not let you hurt yourself again."

There was a slight silence before Harry walked closer to Draco. They were only a few steps away when he said "I'm not happy. I can't take the pressure of being born the chosen one, I can't stand having to go home to my abusive family every summer break, and I'm tired of no one understanding what I'm really going through. My friends have great loving families and no matter what I'll never get my parents back. I don't want to be here anymore."

"But I want you to be here," Draco said taking one step closer.

This was the most serious the two have ever talked together. All of their time walking to classes, sitting next to each other during lessons, and the occasional library study; they finally connected. With all of the stress, feelings, and lack of sleep, Harry broke down and started to cry.

Draco hugged Harry for a few minutes before Harry's stomach decided to growl. Through their bathroom fight the boys almost missed dinner and since Harry didn't have much to eat in the past few weeks he was very hungry. Draco led Harry down to the dining room as Harry wiped his eyes off on his robe.

:D

Writers Note:

Ok so this is the first time I've touched this story since… well 2007. So please give me some feedback. I want to know if I've kept to the story well of if I've fallen out of touch. Please help!

Writers Note:

Ok so this is the first time I've touched this story since… well 2007. So please give me some feedback. I want to know if I've kept to the story well of if I've fallen out of touch. Please help!

A great thank you also to jetsonastro24 for helping me fix up this chapter and help me work on more in the future!


End file.
